<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebel Rebel by curry-murderererer (QueenVulture0)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217302">Rebel Rebel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulture0/pseuds/curry-murderererer'>curry-murderererer (QueenVulture0)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bottom (UK), Drop Dead Fred (1991), The Young Ones (TV 1982)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Friends, Mental Health Issues, Other, Pre-Canon, Slow Build, Teenagers, Transgender, Transgender Richie, Transphobia, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulture0/pseuds/curry-murderererer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Richie ever knew he was transgender, he spent years confused and unhappy with himself. An imaginary friend comes into his life, helping him understand his identity and teaching him to accept it for himself - even if his family won't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rebel Rebel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd just like to leave a note here explaining Richie's narrated identity. Until he realizes he's trans, he will have she/her pronounce and go by Maria. Once things become a bit clearer to him, the identity in the narration will switch. I just didn't want to leave anybody confused!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, Maria Maria!” A woman’s voice vibrated up the stairs. It was nearly 10 A.M. She didn’t want to get up today. She was going to see a lot of the family, and she was going to get so much attention. “Come on down, love!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria slugged out of the bed, leaving the blankets a bit of a mess. She’d probably be forced to make it later anyway. She walked to her wardrobe, slouching and slightly frowning. Her hair was looking a bit greasy, which wasn’t her fault. She was naturally greasy, and so was her sister. They both were raised to shower every morning. Often her mother would comment on how the grease would get worse once she was a teenager, which didn’t make her feel any better about herself. She was 12 now, only a year away from becoming a teenager. Realistically, 7 months. Still a bit away, but she wasn’t ready for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left her room without bothering to comb or change. She knew as soon as she got downstairs she’d be sent back up to shower and make her bed. She lazily flopped her foot down each step. She wasn’t sure how obvious it was to everyone that she didn’t want to be a part of today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, dearest!” Maria’s sister grinned and hugged her. She was an adult now, and pregnant, so she hardly saw her anymore. Of course, that’s what all this was about. The pink and blue streamers running down the railing. Maria peered around the corner, seeing the majority of the decorations set up already. “Are you excited about today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria gave a nod and a short smile. “Of course I am.” A bloody lie that was. The whole girl or boy setup made her uncomfortable in a way she didn’t understand. It just did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go wash up,” Maria’s mother insisted. “The guests will be here in about an hour, you’ll help Julia finish the rest of the setup when you’re done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me yesterday,” Maria started, “is Eddie definitely coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I talked to his mother this morning. Now, go.” Her mother patted her on the back, sending her back upstairs. What a surprise. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She came back down about a half-hour later, her hair much softer and curlier looking. She decided she’d dress up a little bit more than usual, only because she didn’t want to be told to change. Her eyes lit up when she saw Eddie in the kitchen. “Oh, hello!” He was there early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Rita!” The small blonde grinned, having just stuffed his face with some watermelon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maria Maria,” Julia sang, holding her belly. “Come help set the table, dear.” She did so, also helping with the games, and the snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guests started arriving a few minutes before 11, but just about everyone was timely. Grandparents, cousins, aunts and uncles, some of Julia’s friends, and her boyfriend. They all got on with talking to each other, eating snacks, lots of family banter in the air. Maria hid away in a secluded spot with Eddie, hoping to only talk to him. All her family did was comment on how much she’s grown, and how she’s going to become an aunt and how exciting that should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hour passed by almost too quickly and everyone was called to lunch. Maria was absolutely loathing this, and Eddie didn’t care much for it either. He was only there to hang out with her. Everyone, that being quite close to 20 people, all settled at various places within the dining room and living room to eat. At this time, Julia made her first announcement, something that just about everyone had been waiting for.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be several games today, but I haven’t yet told you the names for each gender. So today it will all be, drumroll please…” Julia patted her hands on the table in front of her, and a few decided to join her. Mostly her friends and the grandparents. Maria didn’t bother. Rather, she rested her head in her hand, waiting to eat. “Richard or Kimberly!” Julia finally shouted, getting some excited cheers from the participating party, plus some claps scattered around. Her boyfriend sat beside her, smiling. He was probably just as ready for this to be over as Maria was. “Thank you.” Julia did a little bow, and everyone got on with their eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Eddie asked Maria, touching her cheek. “You look ill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” She attempted a smile, but it failed. Maybe she could pretend to be ill. She could push her plate away and say she didn’t feel well, get to sit the rest of this party out in her bedroom. Even if it meant Eddie had to go back home. Once this gender-reveal stuff was over, she could go back to her normal routine of hanging out with Eddie alone at school, then walking home with him afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I can tell you’re not.” He put his fork down. If Eddie wasn’t eating when given the chance, then it was serious. “Let’s bugger off. We could go down to the creek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria gave an appropriate look to match her comment of, “right, that would work. Let’s just slip out, they’d never notice the bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>aunt </span>
  </em>
  <span>missing from the party.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Eddie exclaimed, grinning. “Let’s do it!” He nudged Maria’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot…” She rested her head back in her hand, using the other to push around food with a fork. “I was being sarcastic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Eddie said, much quieter now. “Sorry.” The two were silent for a while, and Eddie still wouldn’t eat. “Do you want me to go home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria was really hesitant to respond. Sure, she wanted the day to be over, she wanted to be alone in her bed for the night, but she didn’t want Eddie to leave as long as she had to push through this. “No…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two made up, and Eddie finally started eating. Maria did as well, but she worked slowly to get through her small portion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow. Maria monitored games, humored her parents and sister by participating in the guessing games, listened to her younger cousins talk her ear off about having a new friend to hang out with. Hour after bloody hour. Finally, people were starting to get antsy, as was Julia. No one at the party knew the gender, not even her. She had refused to participate in the guessing games though, saying, “I wouldn’t want my maternal instincts to influence your guess.” Whatever that was supposed to mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was directed outside where a pinata was set up. Inside was candy, of course being for the younger cousins. Maria was included in that considerate thought, but she didn’t care much for it. Especially not on a day like today. This was going to be the grand reveal. A bunch of ankle-biters taking turns attacking a pink and blue box until it exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria found a seat in the grass and started playing games with Eddie. They started a round of bloody knuckles, something they did just about every day at school. She was always more aggressive, but Eddie always won. She drowned out the sound of laughter and shouting from her cousins, giggling at Eddie. He punched her fist a bit too hard, so she drew it away and shook her hand. “Dammit, you win.” She kept her voice down, trying to not get yelled at for being off-topic, or violent, or whatever the reason would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as they started another game, the pinata burst. Maria’s focus turned to the sight of kids diving for candy. Eddie took advantage of her distraction and punched her fists multiple times. She didn’t flinch, pull away, or push him off. She just stared at pinata. Blue glitter was floating down into the grass and flinging back up as kids scooped all sorts of color-themed candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Richard!” Julia cheered, but it was all a distant echo in Maria’s ears. Her fists and face both tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rita?” Another distant echo, although directly in front of her. She turned her head back towards Eddie, tears brimming her eyes. “Rita, what-- did I hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria got up and ran back inside. She probably got some confused or disappointed looks, but she didn’t care. She ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Eddie was bound to be following her, but he would not set foot near a bathroom a girl was in. He didn’t want cooties. She stared at herself in the mirror, looking at all her features. She didn't feel right. Granted, she never felt right looking at herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's a Richard!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a banging on the door, making her jump. "Rita, are you alright?" She looked down at her knuckles. Maybe he had hurt her, just a bit. She could use that as an excuse, but Eddie would never let that go. They'd never play bloody knuckles again. There was more banging. "Come on, it can't be that bad, let me see!" She turned on the sink, running cold water over her red knuckles. "Are you taking a piss?!" That made her smile, but only a bit. She shut off the water and shook her hands dry. Then she opened the door, looking back awkwardly at Eddie, who was full of concern. Thankfully no one else had followed her into the house. "Bloody loud piss," he commented, but his joke seemed to be hidden by a full wall of worry. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria didn't say anything. She only wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He never liked hugs, not even from his own mother. After all, girls had cooties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need a doctor?" He asked. She knew it was odd to hug him, but she just felt the need to. She didn't get hugged. She didn't like hugs anyway. But she needed this one. When she still didn't say anything, nor let go, he patted her back. That was all she needed. She pulled back away, avoiding making any sort of eye contact. "Look, I'll tell your family you didn't feel well. Go up to your room. Hopefully they won't bother you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria gave him a little nod, only making eye contact briefly. "Thank you." He didn't have to say anything back, merely pat her on the shoulder. She knew by now he'd do just about anything for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Eddie walk to the back door before she started towards the stairs. She was a bit slow at first, but ended up running to her room. She sat on her freshly made bed, though she wouldn’t have cared if the entire room was in shambles. As long as she had privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the evening no one came to her room to check on her, not even her sister. It could have been the fact that she wasn’t leaving until tomorrow, but they used to be a lot closer. It hurt her to know she was far more alone than when she was younger. Even with Eddie, she just felt so alone. He was always so supportive of her no matter what it was. But now she didn’t know what she was feeling, so how could she expect him to?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Maria must have fallen asleep at some point. There really wasn’t much else for her to do. She woke up when it was darker, her clock’s hands at about 11:25. At this point, she wasn’t getting back to sleep. Probably not for a few more hours. It’s a lucky thing tomorrow was Sunday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed something to do so she wouldn’t just glare at herself in the mirror all night. She got back out of her bed, going over to her closet. Inside were dolls she stopped playing with when she was 9, a load of stuffed animals she hid away, a little record collection, and more. She was sure to find something, even if it was just a stupid doll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she cracked the door, it flung open completely and a man came crashing down onto the floor. She watched him stand back up, shake himself off like a wet dog, and then readjust his green suit. “Ugh, it’s about time!” He exclaimed “I’ve been hiding in there all day! You’ve got tons of dolls in there, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you would open the door sooner than that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted most of her weight into her left foot, standing slightly away from him. “Who the bloody hell are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, I’m Drop Dead Fred! I’m your imaginary friend!” He put his hands on his hips and smiled down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imaginary friend,” Maria clarified. “What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred scoffed a few times, each more obnoxious than the last. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What for</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He repeated. “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>, snotface?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria made a sour face at him, raising an eyebrow. “To annoy me? I already have a friend, you’re not needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She sat down on her bed. “What’s wrong with me then? Why do I need you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred furrowed his eyebrows and followed, sitting down beside her. “What, don’t you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she answered, frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been told exactly what her problems were before he was sent, but what they neglected to tell him was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t know. Now this was going to be a fight. Even getting her to warm up to him would be a huge battle. Good thing he never lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Maria whined. “What’s wrong with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Fred said, trying to sound at least a bit sympathetic. Based on the way she worded things, she needed real sympathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to give him the death glare. “I know you’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right.” Fred nodded. “You’re missing something.” He dug his finger into his nose, then ran it across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria sat there in utter shock. How was he imaginary? That felt so real, she could feel the snot sitting on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snotface.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And he had such a bloody stupid grin on his face, she wanted to slap it right off. “If you don’t go back to where you came from, I’m going to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred bounced up off the bed. “You can’t kill me, I’m Drop Dead Fred! </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Drop Dead Fred!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, that’s it.” Maria jumped off the bed as well, making a wide swing with her arm and punching Fred right in the nose. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>